Orgasmes Rouges
by bibi-chan75
Summary: Toi, qui pleures ta raison et ton humanité, sois heureux d'être, avec nous, un damné. Notre ultime plaisir sera pour toi un tel délice, que ton âme s'agenouillera devant notre vice. / Histoire originale.
1. Chapter 1

_**Orgasmes Rouges**_

_Jouir_. Jouir en se figurant déguster cet alléchant mets qu'on lui offrait. Jouir en s'imaginant déjà se repaître de l'élixir organique de cette jolie rousse. Jouir de la matérialisation de ses instincts primaires ; imprimés sur sa chair depuis sa mutation.  
Jouir, tout simplement, en contentant ses inclinations bestiales par cette nuit de printemps.

Derhen agrippa la robe verte de sa proie et la plaqua brutalement contre le mur. Elle cria lorsque son dos rencontra la paroi crasseuse du cachot. Il approcha son visage du sien et lui offrit un malsain sourire, dernière preuve funeste de son proche avenir. Il huma les délicieux effluves de sa sueur. Elle transpirait de peur.  
Les yeux du prédateur brillèrent de cruauté. Il eut une érection à l'idée d'assouvir sa pulsion. Excité par les flammes de la sauvagerie, maîtresses impérieuses de son entité, il gémit de plaisir, comme il s'imaginait bientôt se nourrir. Son penchant animal rugit en lui et le somma d'en finir.  
Le jeune homme mit en pièces le corsage de sa victime, puis il la projeta violemment à terre. Elle hurla. Il fondit sur elle et, d'une main vigoureuse, diminua ses plaintes en comprimant son cou. Sa paume saisit un des seins de la fille de joie et le meurtrit par de vifs attouchements. Immédiatement, elle lui donna des coups de pied.  
Il s'étendit complètement sur l'indomptée pour l'immobiliser, mais elle lui griffa les joues. Il grogna et délaissa sa poitrine, avant de tourner fermement le visage de sa belle-de-nuit sur le côté, en vue d'un meilleur accès à sa gorge.  
Elle vomit à l'instant où il cessa son étranglement.  
Du bout de sa langue, il effleura la pointe de ses canines supérieures et, la seconde suivante, les planta dans cette peau délicate, la perçant jusqu'à la jugulaire interne. La prostituée continua de dégurgiter son dîner.  
De béatitude, il ferma les paupières en sentant le sang de la captive s'écouler dans cette veine épaisse et se heurter à ses propres dents. Elle pleura. Il retira ses crocs et les ficha un peu plus haut dans cette chair ardente, s'assurant d'un maintien. Le fluide vital se répandit par saccades dans la bouche du vampire. La catin, épouvantée, frappa son agresseur. Il enfonça davantage ses canines et renforça l'emprise de sa morsure, tout en secouant brièvement le cou de la jeune putain. Elle geignit.  
Le bourreau aspira avidement. Il râla d'extase en percevant la merveilleuse chaleur du liquide rouge dans son œsophage, et but goulûment.

Sa pitance terminée, il se redressa et arracha le reste de la lingerie de cette tentatrice des rues. Elle respirait difficilement, tandis qu'il la mettait à nu. Il baissa son pantalon noir en coton ; seul vêtement qu'il portait depuis des semaines, à présent. Puis il plaça son membre turgescent aux portes de l'intimité sexuelle de son amante forcée.  
Il entama alors le ravage de ce corps, qui serait cadavre frais à l'aurore.

oOo

_La mort_. Il détestait l'odeur de cette camarade immatérielle, avec laquelle il partageait sa prison depuis plus d'un mois. Ça, et une bougie qu'on lui remplaçait de temps en temps, en guise de seconde compagnie.  
La senteur infecte de la putréfaction était imprégnée jusque dans les moindres recoins de son unique pièce de vie. Chaque pierre des murs autour de lui empestait.  
Assis dans un angle, le dos contre l'une des parois de son cachot, le jeune homme regarda les restes de son précédent repas. Une semaine que cette chair pourrissait là.  
L'horreur obscurcit l'azur de ses iris. Plus que l'émanation pestilentielle d'un macchabée, c'était sa propre sauvagerie qu'il haïssait par-dessus tout. Sa perte totale de contrôle dès qu'on lui amenait de quoi se remplir la panse. Il se replia sur lui-même, écœuré par ses pulsions ayant engendré un tel carnage. La pensée que cela se reproduirait, assurément, le révulsa davantage.  
Tant que la promesse de sa délivrance, faite par la créatrice de ce qu'il était dorénavant, ne serait pas honorée, son existence n'évoluerait pas. Il continuerait d'être plongé dans une bestialité délirante en présence d'une nouvelle proie, pour être ensuite rongé par la turpitude une fois ses instincts assouvis.

En songeant à ce qu'il avait fait endurer au corps qui se décomposait devant lui, il frémit. Ce _corps_, oui. Cette enveloppe charnelle avait cessé d'être une femme à l'instant où on l'avait jetée à ses pieds enchaînés, pour n'être plus qu'un simple morceau de viande ; un aliment sanguin et un vagin pour le mener à la jouissance. C'était ainsi qu'il percevait les choses lorsque la soif de sang était impérieuse. Il entrait en transe, se transformait en une bête cruelle et féroce. Il mordait, déchiquetait, broyait, violentait.  
Ces moments le faisaient tellement bander qu'il ressentait le besoin urgent d'éjaculer au plus profond de sa victime, tandis qu'il l'emmenait en enfer.  
_Fou_. Il était fou.  
Le manque de sang provoquait cet état.

Le cri d'affliction qu'il poussa, soudain, déchira le silence pesant de sa prison. Des larmes d'aversion, quant à son actuelle condition mentale, jaillirent de ses yeux. Son âme pleura les vestiges de son humanité et de sa raison. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans son cuir chevelu et agrippèrent nerveusement quelques-unes de ses mèches brunes. Puis, de rage, il les arracha de son propre crâne en exprimant son désespoir dans une plainte retentissante.  
Pour quel motif sa créatrice et ancienne maîtresse se plaisait-elle à le tourmenter de la sorte ? À torturer son estomac en le sous-alimentant ? À lacérer sa psyché en le traitant de cette manière ?  
Aspathia s'était lassée de lui, lui avait-on dit. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour la ravir, avait obéi à tous ses désirs, et ce, dès le jour où elle l'avait métamorphosé en vampire… deux années auparavant.  
Il n'avait pas vingt ans.  
Elle voulait qu'il méritât ce qu'elle lui offrirait un jour, lui avait-on également affirmé, qu'il éprouvât la douleur de la faim et le gouffre de la solitude. On la disait se passionner pour le sadisme, les siècles passants. Être la souveraine de ce clan depuis trop longtemps devait avoir aliéné son esprit.

Le jeune homme sombrait dans les affres du néant quand la porte de son cachot s'ouvrit. Il leva faiblement la tête pour voir que son geôlier venait récupérer la prostituée qui l'avait nourri.  
Prostré, il ne bougea plus.

« 'Tain ! Encore une que t'as massacrée ! s'exclama le gardien, un buveur de sang de forte corpulence. T'inquiète pas Derhen, on m'a dit que la prochaine putain que je vais te livrer sera la dernière ! Aspathia t'a déniché une p'tite femelle à baiser et à sucer. Une gosse de dix-huit ans qui faisait la manche pas loin, poursuivit-il en attrapant la dépouille par la jambe. Elle est foutrement culbutable ! Tu vas prendre ton pied, mon salaud ! » finit-il en emmenant les restes de la fille de joie, et en refermant la porte.

Une femelle. C'était de cette façon qu'on désignait les vampires de sexe féminin, dans leur univers. Séance tenante, la concupiscence illumina ses iris et investit son bas-ventre d'une telle chaleur qu'il en oublia ses remords, pour quelques minutes. _Une femelle_. Une potentielle seconde partenaire de vie, puisque sa maîtresse l'avait éconduit.  
Rien n'était plus orgasmique pour un mâle de leur monde que de s'accoupler avec une des leurs. Ils étaient de la même race ; leur penchant primitif était imprimé sur la moindre de leur cellule. Ils s'alimentaient l'un de l'autre, jouissaient l'un de l'autre, tandis que l'espèce humaine n'était que ravitaillement de second choix pour ces créatures.  
Un exutoire, également, quand la privation de sang était trop longue.  
Il osa espérer.  
Était-ce là le but de la dirigeante du clan ? L'assujettir et le meurtrir, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalisât, en le subissant, que rien ne pouvait être pire que la solitude pour un vampire ?  
Aspathia avait elle-même perdu son amant. Derhen ne savait pas comment. La seule chose dont il pouvait être certain, était qu'il avait servi de remplaçant. Peu convaincant, vraisemblablement, puisqu'il était emprisonné aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme ne connaissait rien aux plaisirs de la chair avant sa première nuit avec la souveraine… Et sa violence dans le sexe l'avait profondément choqué. Pas de cérémonie d'usage ou de flatteries : de la pure fornication. Cette violence reflétait pourtant le côté passionnel de ces êtres nocturnes. Ça, il l'avait compris plus tard.  
La luxure redessina son sourire.  
Depuis qu'il faisait partie de ce clan, il avait souvent entendu dire que jouir du sang d'une femelle, tout en la pénétrant, était prodigieusement extatique ; le paradis dans l'enfer des Hommes.  
L'unique fois où il avait pu boire le fluide vital d'un vampire, était le soir où son ancienne maîtresse l'avait transformé. Par la suite, elle avait toujours refusé de partager avec lui ce qui coulait dans ses veines. _Tu n'en es plus digne_, avait-elle déclaré.  
Il avait dû se contenter de celui récupéré sur des humains.  
Mais désormais qu'on lui donnerait bientôt une compagne attitrée, désormais qu'une femelle serait à ses côtés, lui aussi pourrait enfin découvrir ce dont tous ses comparses parlaient avec avidité…

_Les Orgasmes Rouges._

_À suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Orgasmes Rouges**_

Derhen était couché à même le sol, amorphe. Plus de trois jours qu'on avait retiré le cadavre de sa dernière proie. Une blonde, cette fois. L'odeur capiteuse de son sexe était encore sur ses doigts. Il les renifla. La souffrance qu'elle avait exprimée, quand il avait brutalisé son vagin, lui revint en mémoire ; il grimaça de dégoût en constatant son excitation.  
C'était de pire en pire. Comment pouvait-il être en érection malgré le souvenir de sa barbarie ? Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Son corps réagissait sans se soucier de sa culpabilité.  
Sa conscience ne serait plus régente de son entité, s'il devait rester enfermé plus longtemps. Il finirait par vouer un culte à la cruauté, à ne prendre du plaisir qu'en torturant. La soif n'aurait plus besoin de lui tordre les boyaux pour faire de lui une bête. Il le serait quotidiennement.  
Cette perspective le répugna.

Il entendit soudain une conversation, non loin de sa cellule. Deux hommes s'échangeaient des banalités. L'un venait relever l'autre dans son tour de garde. Ce changement s'effectuait toutes les douze heures. Il le savait bien pour avoir été lui-même un geôlier dans ces catacombes.  
Cela faisait donc maintenant quatre jours qu'on avait sorti de son cachot la femme qu'il avait tuée, et presque une semaine qu'il n'avait pas ingéré une goutte de sang. Le jeune vampire se recroquevilla en position fœtale, abattu.  
Il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de la jouvencelle qu'on lui avait promise, car il tournerait complètement dingue avant de la rencontrer. Il serait hystérique à ce moment-là, transporté par une euphorie malsaine. Il boirait son fluide vital à outrance, tout en la possédant telle la plus basse des garces de rue. Il la ravagerait, à l'instar des précédentes.  
Elle n'en mourrait pas. N'importe laquelle de ses blessures guérirait, puisque seuls les rayons du soleil pouvaient achever leur race. Mais elle serait tellement terrorisée qu'elle le fuirait. Sauf si la souveraine avait prévu de détenir sa partenaire avec lui, dans cet espace réduit.  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'épouvante à cette pensée. L'ignominie ne serait pas devenue la concubine psychique d'Aspathia, à _ce point_ ? Elle n'oserait pas commettre cette ultime preuve de rejet à son égard ? Elle ne s'acharnerait pas sur lui, jusqu'à le dégrader ainsi de leur clan ? Jusqu'à le reléguer ici pour l'éternité ? _Ici_. Dans cinq mètres carrés. _Non_. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce serait insupportable. Il s'enfoncerait dans les abysses d'une extinction cérébrale.  
Subitement envahi par une angoisse abominable, Derhen se redressa, le souffle court. Son cœur pleurait dans sa poitrine, comme il se figurait passer des siècles dans cet endroit.  
Pris d'une folie furieuse, il voulut arracher les chaînes à ses pieds. Il tira, poussa, s'écorcha, et gémit sous la douleur. En vain.

« Aspathia ! » hurla-t-il.

Le silence fut son unique réponse. Il s'adossa et cogna nerveusement l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur, à plusieurs reprises. Les perles salées d'un chagrin incommensurable glissèrent sur ses joues, pour mourir dans son cou.

« Aspathia ! » lâcha-t-il encore, d'une voix déchirante.

Elle allait le laisser crever là ? Car être séquestré ici n'était pas autre chose qu'une mort à petit feu. Seul, ou à deux. Il lui fallait en avoir véritablement le cœur net. Si le futur que son esprit se forgeait devait incarner la réalité, autant passer l'arme à gauche au plus vite. L'astre solaire et son incandescence fatale valaient mieux qu'une déliquescence morale. Il supplierait son surveillant de lui accorder cette grâce.  
Derhen se leva et se traîna vers la porte de sa prison, puis il la frappa en braillant :

« Gardien ! »

Il s'époumona à appeler l'individu et ne cessa que lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de cliquetis dans la serrure. Celui qui lui fit face, la seconde suivante, lui était inconnu. Il avait l'air d'un ours mal léché, à l'image du buveur de sang qui lui apportait les prostituées. Ce dernier le toisa et lui demanda sèchement :

« Quoi ? T'as pas fini de m'emmerder à gueuler comme une salope qu'on égorge ?  
— Je veux parler à Aspathia, répondit le jeune vampire, sans perdre contenance.  
— Aspathia ? s'étonna le rustre personnage, avant de partir dans un fou rire. On t'a rien dit ? poursuivit-il.  
— Me dire quoi ?  
— Elle a marché vers le soleil. »

Une étouffante sensation de vide submergea Derhen. Son fluide vital brûla dans ses veines. Son organisme entier lui cria son désespoir. Il crut que la destinée l'avait jeté au fond d'un trou et commençait à le recouvrir de ses pelletées assassines. Elle était morte. Son ancienne maîtresse s'était suicidée. Ses jambes tremblèrent. Il s'effondra à terre.  
Anéanti par cette nouvelle, il écouta sans mot dire son gardien lui expliquer, d'une ostensible malveillance, que la souveraine avait préféré l'étoile mortelle à sa compagnie. Aspathia l'avait pourtant choisi, car elle voyait en lui la réincarnation de son amour disparu ; et, oui, admettait l'ours mal léché, Derhen lui ressemblait. Mais il n'avait pas dû être à la hauteur.

« Je pouvais pas blairer ce connard ! s'exclama le geôlier. Une vraie fillette ! Môsieur voulait pas que les célibataires sautent et bouffent des humaines. Et qu'est-ce qu'on aurait pu foutre d'autre ? Hein ? On est seuls, nous. On n'a pas encore trouvé une femelle qui veut de nous. Déjà qu'y a pas beaucoup de p'tites chattes qui claquent pas à la mutation. On n'allait pas non plus se taper une truie pour becter et se dégorger le poireau ! Et vas-y qu'y nous faisait chier avec ses remontrances à la con ! Fallait juste les sucer et pas les violer à mort. Môsieur avait une conscience ! Et il s'appelait Aël ! V'là le nom ! Paraît que ça veut dire "ange" dans une autre langue. C'était pas un des nôtres, c'était une tare ! »

Le captif était effaré par ces propos. Ce qu'il voyait comme une déviance était nature profonde chez ses congénères esseulés. S'isoler trop souvent avec son amante lui faisait aujourd'hui tort : il découvrait seulement les gens de sa race.  
Derhen savait que les femmes pouvant survivre à une métamorphose étaient assez rares. Les immortels pouvaient les reconnaître, puisqu'elles étaient cernées par une aura rouge. Il en avait croisé une, un soir. Cependant, nul n'avait jamais compris pour quelle raison peu d'humaines avaient la capacité d'être changées en vampire. Pour le vivre actuellement lui-même, il réalisa avec stupéfaction dans quelle solitude certains de ses comparses étaient plongés.  
Muet, il prêta l'oreille à son semblable, qui continua au sujet de son prédécesseur :

« Il s'est foutu en l'air il y a vingt piges, et tant mieux ! Sa conscience de merde le travaillait trop. Un vampire dépressif ! On n'avait pas encore vu ça ! railla-t-il. Tu sais, ça teindrait qu'à moi, je te ferais cramer pareil, lança-t-il en empoignant son menton, pour lui relever la tête et le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. T'es une foutue raclure dans notre lignée. Toi, et ta putain de faiblesse morale. »

Derhen fixa franchement son interlocuteur, telle une ultime provocation, tandis que son être entier clamait son désarroi. La moindre parcelle de sa peau transpirait d'affliction. La moindre partie de son corps regrettait Aspathia. Il n'avait jamais vécu tel tourment, tel bouleversement intérieur. La mort lui parut si douce, en comparaison.  
Alors que la main de son surveillant se resserrait atrocement sur le bas de son visage, il murmura :

« Pourquoi vous dites ça ?  
— Tu me remets pas, p'tite fiotte ? C'est moi qui déposais devant ta chambre ta ration de sang au p'tit matin. T'étais comme Aël. Trop mauviette pour planter tes crocs dans le cou d'un humain. J'ai dû chasser pour te nourrir ! s'écria-t-il.  
— Je ne me souviens pas de vous, désolé, confessa le prisonnier.  
— Pas grave, morveux. »

Sur ces mots, le grossier buveur de sang lui envoya un coup de pied magistral dans le ventre. Derhen eut tout d'abord le souffle coupé, avant de s'écrouler en geignant.

« Écoute-moi bien, scanda son agresseur, en l'attrapant brusquement par les cheveux. T'es ici, et encore en vie, seulement parce qu'Aspathia a voulu qu'on te fasse ça. Pour t'endurcir. C'est ce qu'elle a dit. Le nouveau dirigeant veut respecter ses dernières volontés et est d'accord pour te garder avec nous. Mais si c'était moi, je te ferais brûler au soleil pendant que tu me verrais baiser ta femelle ! Pauvre chiure ! » conclut-il, en cognant violemment la figure de Derhen contre le sol.

oOo

Un grand seau d'eau réveilla brutalement le détenu. Il sursauta et ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Son nez lui faisait un mal de chien. Trempé, il s'assit lentement, en massant la partie endolorie qui lui servait d'odorat.

« Salut mon gars ! Ah ! Oui, je sais. T'as vu Vétalas, dit celui qui lui livrait habituellement des filles de joie, en déposant un autre seau d'eau à sa droite, avec une serviette et des vêtements neufs. T'en fais pas, va ! L'est devenu un peu taré avec l'âge. Il fait des problèmes. Pas sûr que le chef accepte ça longtemps. » poursuivit-il, en mouillant un gant de toilette et en le tendant au captif.

Surpris de cette attention, Derhen s'en empara et dévisagea son vis-à-vis, coi.

« Il t'a foutrement amoché le nez, constata le geôlier. J'pense pas que le cocard plaira à ta femelle, dit-il, songeur.  
— Pourquoi ? Elle est là ? s'enquit immédiatement le jeune vampire.  
— Tu crois que je t'ai apporté de la flotte et des fringues pour quoi ? Parce que j'aurais la gaule à te voir propre, p't-être ? » se moqua-t-il.

Le concerné ne pipa mot et posa le linge humide sur son front. Sa respiration s'accélérait, tandis que deux émotions contraires l'assaillaient. La joie de savoir que cette fille était finalement là, et la peur de rester enfermé ici avec elle.

« Est-ce que vous allez l'emprisonner avec moi ? demanda-t-il faiblement.  
— Quoi ? Ben non ! Aspathia t'a promis… comment elle m'a dit, déjà ? Une _délivrance_ ?  
— Oui. »

Le gardien sortit un trousseau de clés de sa poche et défit les chaînes de Derhen.

« Voilà ! Mes ordres étaient de te relâcher quand la gamine serait prête. »

Devant le regard interrogateur du garçon, il continua :

« La môme a pété les plombs, au début. Il a fallu qu'elle s'adapte, tout ça. Après… Je sais pas ce qu'Aspathia traficotait avec elle, mais ça s'est calmé. Enfin ! Jusqu'à ce que je la chope en train de se barrer ! D'ailleurs, tiens ! s'exclama-t-il en lui donnant une autre clé. J'ai dû l'attacher parce que la bougresse est pas commode ! T'étonne pas si elle crache sur un certain Fiakr !  
— C'est… votre nom ?  
— Oui. »

Alors qu'il commençait à se laver sommairement, ledit Fiakr lui dévoila quelques informations supplémentaires. Tout d'abord, l'ex-souveraine avait sélectionné cette humaine, persuadée qu'elle plairait à son jeune amant. Elle avait ensuite exigé que la demoiselle ne fût pas nourrie avant leur rencontre officielle, afin de la rendre plus docile ce jour-là. Sa soif serait ainsi telle, que Derhen aurait simplement à lui offrir son propre sang pour l'approcher.

« Aspathia a vite vu le fichu caractère de la gosse ! Pas étonnant quand tu vis dans la rue ! ajouta Fiakr. Bref ! J'y vais !  
— Attendez ! Je vais la trouver où ?  
— Prends le couloir à gauche et c'est au fond. »

Sur ces mots, le surveillant quitta la cellule.

oOo

Elarah essayait désespérément de se libérer. Lorsqu'on lui avait montré son semblant de chambre, dans ces horribles catacombes, elle avait immédiatement repéré l'anneau mural, juste au-dessus de sa couche. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il finirait par avoir son utilité. Attachée ainsi, elle était à la disposition de n'importe qui.  
La jeune fille s'assit et rassembla ses dernières forces pour une autre tentative. Elle appuya ses pieds contre le mur, agrippa les chaînes accrochées à l'anneau, et tira. En vain. Le cercle en acier était solidement fixé à son support.

« Merde ! » ragea-t-elle.

Fiakr aurait de ses nouvelles. Elle l'avait déjà copieusement insulté quand il l'avait interceptée au moment de sa fuite. Désormais, elle songeait aussi à lui faire déguster ses bijoux de famille.  
Certes, elle avait juré à Aspathia de devenir la compagne d'un des leurs. Néanmoins, la précitée n'étant plus de ce monde, cet engagement n'avait plus lieu d'être, selon elle. Elarah commençait à regretter d'avoir fait pareil serment, en échange du massacre des ordures qui avaient attaqué sa bande. Un frisson parcourut son corps en repensant à ce que ces salauds avaient fait à ses amies. Leurs hurlements résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Ils lui auraient fait subir la même chose, si elle ne s'était pas jetée dans la rivière. Elle ne savait pas nager, mais elle préférait s'y risquer que d'être violentée. Aspathia l'avait alors repêchée presque morte, et l'avait transformée.

À l'aube du vingtième siècle, une orpheline sans le sou pouvait difficilement survivre dans cette petite ville. Pendant quelque temps, elle avait travaillé dans une usine. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne supporte plus les avances du contremaître.  
Il l'avait rejointe un soir dans les latrines, en exigeant une gâterie sous peine d'accusation de vol. Il avait terminé à l'hôpital, le pénis en sang. Son patron avait étouffé le scandale en la congédiant sur-le-champ, sans lettre de références. À cause de cela et des rumeurs que son ancien employeur avait répandu sur son compte, plus personne ne voulait l'engager. Il lui restait comme solution le couvent, la prostitution, ou la manche. Le choix avait été rapide. C'était de cette façon qu'elle avait intégré un groupe de jeunes femmes, dans une misère identique à la sienne. Certaines se vendaient à des passants, d'autres chantaient. Il n'y avait aucune contrainte sur la manière de récolter l'argent. Ensemble, elles formaient une famille.  
Un sourire malsain étira ses lèvres en se remémorant le carnage orchestré par Aspathia, à l'encontre des hommes qui avaient tué ses camarades. Une vraie boucherie, pour y avoir elle-même assisté. Cette vengeance avait été jubilatoire.

« Alors, on a voulu se faire la malle ? » ricana une personne.

D'un coup d'œil, elle reconnut Vétalas qui se tenait à l'entrée de sa chambre. S'il y avait un vampire dont elle se méfiait par-dessus tout, c'était bien lui. Lorsqu'il avait participé à la tuerie des assaillants de sa bande, elle avait pu constater sa perversité extrême. Le genre d'individu qu'il était préférable d'éviter.

« T'es jolie dans ta robe rose, reprit-il, en s'avançant. C'est Fiakr qui t'a obligée à mettre ça pour ta nuit de noces ?  
— De quoi tu parles ?  
— T'es pas au courant ? s'amusa-t-il. C'est aujourd'hui qu'on va te présenter Derhen. T'as promis à Aspathia que tu serais sa femelle, tu te rappelles ? »

En voyant la mine déconfite de la jouvencelle, il rit aux éclats.

« C'est excitant de te voir attachée comme ça, continua-t-il, en s'agenouillant devant elle. Si tu t'emmerdes avec lui, viens me voir, j'adore les brunes aux yeux verts. » dit-il, en caressant ses longs cheveux ondulés.

Elarah le vit ensuite se pencher vers elle et apprécier le parfum de sa peau fine. L'odeur de Vétalas envahit instantanément ses narines, tandis qu'il se plaisait à renifler son cou. Il puait. Elle grimaça de dégoût. L'attouchement vicieux qu'il effectua sur sa poitrine fut le geste de trop. Poussée par l'aversion, elle mordit férocement son oreille et en arracha le lobe.  
Il se releva brusquement en hurlant, avant de l'assassiner du regard.

« Sale putain ! » vociféra-t-il.

Farouche, la jeune fille recracha sur lui le morceau de chair de façon provocante. Même son sang était immonde, estimait-elle.  
Cet acte le rendit tellement furieux qu'il frappa violemment Elarah au visage. Elle fut renversée sur le matelas, à moitié assommée.

« Espèce de salope ! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre ! » fulmina-t-il, en l'attrapant par la gorge.

Il s'assit à ses côtés et commença à l'étrangler. Trop étourdie pour se défendre, elle redouta ses intentions. Mais ce qu'elle détecta, peu après, l'inquiéta davantage.  
Son organisme entier perçut une haine intense, une rage, un déchaînement des sens. L'atmosphère fut oppressante. Une incroyable pression s'exerça sur elle. Ouvrir les yeux lui fut impossible.  
Subitement, Vétélas fut projeté loin d'elle. Puis quelqu'un lui releva doucement la tête et dessina un rond sur son front, avec du liquide. C'était du sang. Cependant, ce n'était pas celui de son agresseur. Son odorat ne la trompait pas. En outre, elle connaissait ce signe. Aspathia lui avait expliqué qu'un mâle pouvait activer une protection sur une femelle, en accomplissant ce rituel. On était donc venu à son secours.  
À brûle-pourpoint, la chair de son front absorba le fluide vital. Un courant électrique la traversa, stimula la moindre de ses cellules. Elle sentit sa peau se durcir, la protégeant de la souffrance et l'impact d'une éventuelle seconde agression physique. La douleur qu'elle éprouvait, à la suite du coup de poing, disparut totalement.

Bien que toujours sonnée, la demoiselle comprit qu'un combat était engagé. Le vampire qui l'avait sauvée avait manifestement l'avantage, si elle se fiait aux geignements de Vétalas. Il poussa soudain un cri guttural. Les sons d'os broyés et de chairs déchirées retentirent dans la pièce, suivis d'un corps s'écroulant au sol.  
Déterminée à voir ce qu'il se passait, Elarah tenta de reprendre ses esprits et se redressa lentement. La scène qui s'offrit alors à ses prunelles la terrifia. Un garçon d'environ son âge lui faisait face, couvert de sang ; la langue de Vétalas entre ses crocs. Ce dernier gisait à ses pieds, inconscient. Son sauveur lui avait pulvérisé la mâchoire, avant de lui arracher la gorge et la langue avec les dents.  
Effarée, elle reporta son attention sur le garçon. Les traits de son visage étaient crispés, ses sourcils étaient froncés, et l'ecchymose qu'il avait au nez soulignait atrocement le noir intégral de ses globes oculaires. Elle n'avait jamais vu un tel phénomène. Le fiel lui-même semblait s'incarner dans ces yeux.  
Le pire étant l'aura impétueuse qu'il dégageait, en la fixant. On aurait dit une bête. Un animal prêt à fondre sur sa proie et la déchiqueter.  
Lorsqu'il fit un pas vers son matelas, Elarah bondit en arrière pour se réfugier dans un coin. Elle se mit à pleurer, à trembler, en s'imaginant finir comme Vétalas.

« Merde, Derhen ! T'as fait quoi à cet abruti ? »

C'était Fiakr. Alerté par les bruits, il était venu voir la cause de ce tapage. Derhen se retourna vers lui et recracha la langue de sa victime avec désinvolture. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il lécha les petites plaies qu'il avait au poignet. Il avait dû se mordre afin d'utiliser son fluide vital, en vue d'activer la protection sur sa promise.

« Il va mettre des semaines à s'en remettre, reprit Fiakr, en soupirant. Et regarde-toi ! T'es tout poisseux ! Va falloir que tu te débarbouilles parce que la gosse va pas aimer se faire sauter avec l'odeur de ce taré sur toi. Je te ramène de quoi te laver. »

Elarah était tétanisée. Non seulement ce sauvage était le compagnon qu'Aspathia lui avait destiné, mais, en plus, elle était censée coucher avec lui cette nuit. Ses larmes redoublèrent. À cette bestialité cruelle émanant de ce mâle, elle préférait la perversité presque humaine de Vétalas. Le cauchemar qu'avaient vécu ses amies allait être le sien dans peu de temps. Elle aurait dû se noyer, ce jour-là.  
Quand elle vit Fiakr récupérer la langue de Vétalas et empoigner son bras pour le traîner hors de la pièce, elle s'écria :

« Je t'en supplie ! Me laisse pas seule avec lui !  
— Ah ! Oui, je suis malpoli. Elarah, c'est celui avec qui tu seras, comme t'as juré à Aspathia. Derhen, c'est ta nouvelle femelle, ajouta-t-il, en la désignant. Voilà ! Comme ça, les présentations officielles sont faites ! » dit-il en ricanant, avant de s'en aller.

Lesdites présentations n'auraient pas pu être plus sordides. 

_À suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Orgasmes Rouges**_

Nu, assis sur le matelas à l'opposé d'Elarah, Derhen attendait sagement qu'elle cessât d'espérer se libérer. Quand Fiakr lui avait apporté de l'eau pour se nettoyer, la demoiselle s'était affolée en le voyant se déshabiller. Depuis, elle s'évertuait à essayer d'arracher ses chaînes. Peu importait, elle finirait par se lasser, et il ne pouvait de toute façon pas la mordre ou la faire sienne, tant que la protection était active sur elle. Le manque visible de souplesse de sa peau était le signe que le charme opérait toujours. Cela lui donnait également de l'énergie. Toutefois, sa partenaire serait vite fatiguée par ses tentatives, dès que ledit charme s'arrêterait. Ce qui ne tarderait pas.

Il pencha la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux, et soupira. Il devait se calmer. Elle avait été effrayée par lui, par l'atmosphère angoissante qu'il avait créée en relâchant ses pulsions destructrices. Derhen était devenu fou en découvrant Vétalas oser toucher sa femelle. Le noir de ses globes oculaires en attestait. Il n'aurait pas cru être capable d'un tel carnage envers l'un de ses congénères, mais la vision de sa promise en détresse avait poussé au paroxysme ses instincts primaires. La bestialité qu'il avait eue avec les prostituées, que Fiakr lui livrait, n'avait jamais été aussi puissante. Et il n'avait aucun remords sur ce qu'il avait fait subir à Vétalas, contrairement aux filles de joie.

Tant qu'il n'aurait pas recouvré l'azur de ses iris, il ne parviendrait pas à la mettre en confiance. Il le voyait bien : elle évitait soigneusement son regard. Il se devait d'avoir des pensées plus douces, afin d'atténuer la fureur que chaque parcelle de son corps éprouvait encore.  
Le vampire se remémora donc la nuit où il avait rencontré cette jeune fille. Aspathia et lui se promenaient, lorsqu'il avait distingué une différence chez cette humaine qui faisait la manche. Elle était encerclée par l'aura rouge caractéristique de celles qui ont des chances de survivre à une mutation. Il lui avait souri, car il l'avait trouvée jolie avec ses longs cheveux bruns et son teint laiteux. Elle lui avait retourné la politesse, tout en lui demandant une pièce. Aspathia lui avait ensuite glissé, amusée :

« Tu plais à cette enfant. Cela se voit. »

Aucun doute, son ancienne maîtresse avait parfaitement choisi celle qui la remplacerait. Elarah ne semblait cependant pas se souvenir de lui. Chose peu étonnante, vu le nombre de passants qui défilaient tous les jours devant elle.  
Se rappeler de cet évènement le relaxa. Il sentit le noir de ses yeux s'estomper. Derhen ralentit sa respiration durant quelques minutes, pour se décontracter totalement. Néanmoins, son ire céda la place à une profonde tristesse, en songeant à nouveau à sa première compagne.

« Aïe ! » cria soudain sa future amante.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à celle-ci et constata que la protection n'était plus là. Elle s'était blessé les mains à force de s'acharner. _Enfin !_ se dit-il. Il pouvait passer à l'action. Il fallait maintenant faire en sorte que la jouvencelle le laissât approcher. Lui offrir son propre sang était une évidence, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle l'acceptât immédiatement. D'autant qu'elle recommençait à s'attaquer à ses chaînes.

« Tu vas encore te faire mal, Elarah. » avertit-il.

Elle se figea en entendant ces paroles. Être appelée par son prénom la déconcerta. Le ton de sa voix était tranquille, résonnant d'humanité, ce qui contrastait avec la démonstration de barbarie qu'il lui avait faite, peu avant. Bien que méfiante, ce net changement l'intrigua suffisamment pour vouloir examiner Derhen.  
Lentement, elle se tourna vers lui et fut étonnée en croisant son regard bleu clair. La noirceur qu'elle y avait vue auparavant était donc une manifestation de colère, et non une coloration naturelle.  
En le considérant, elle réalisa qu'elle l'avait déjà rencontré. Cette couleur azurée l'avait marquée. Il était cet homme au charme distingué qui l'avait contemplée, en lui donnant de l'argent.

« Tu me reconnais ? » demanda-t-il.

La demoiselle lui fit signe que oui, en hochant la tête, et continua de le dévisager. Devant cette réaction, le vampire décida de faire un geste. Il s'avança doucement et tendit une main vers elle. Lorsqu'il effleura sa joue du bout des doigts, il la vit avoir un bref mouvement de recul. Mais elle ne chercha plus à se dérober quand elle perçut ses émanations masculines. Il sentait bon.  
Rassuré, il caressa sa peau, en descendant langoureusement vers sa gorge. Le désir de planter ses canines dans cette chair délicate et de goûter à son sang excita ses papilles. L'idée de la posséder en se nourrissant d'elle réchauffa le creux de ses reins. Son estomac réclama sa pitance, et son érection trahit sa concupiscence.  
Elarah devina sur-le-champ la convoitise de Derhen et ne fut absolument pas disposée à assouvir ses envies. Elle voulut calmer ses ardeurs en visant ses parties génitales d'un coup de pied, qu'il esquiva juste à temps en repoussant sa cheville.

« Ne me touche plus. » scanda-t-elle.

Voyant que sa femelle avait essayé de le blesser et qu'elle ne serait pas de sitôt encline à faire quoi que ce soit avec lui, il plissa les yeux, l'air agacé, puis la défia :

« C'est ce qu'on va voir. »

Il l'attrapa brusquement par les jambes et s'engagea dans une courte lutte, dans laquelle il affirma sa suprématie. En quelques secondes, il réussit à retourner la jeune fille sur le ventre, et l'immobilisa en se plaquant contre elle. Ainsi allongée, face contre terre, elle ne risquait plus de le frapper. Il l'étreignit ensuite fermement et attendit qu'elle cessât de gesticuler sous lui. Sa patience fut vite récompensée. Elle ne bougea plus, vaincue.  
Derhen se redressa alors sur un coude et l'observa. Les traits de sa figure étaient marqués par la fatigue ; elle était essoufflée. La faim avait également considérablement réduit les forces de celle-ci.

« Mords, murmura-t-il, en lui proposant son avant-bras.  
— Non.  
— Mords, je sais que tu as soif. »

Elarah réitéra son refus. Oui, elle avait soif, mais elle voulait résister à la tentation, par crainte qu'il s'imaginât avoir le droit de la faire sienne peu après. Un échange sanguin était synonyme de serment et elle redoutait le symbole de cet acte. Surtout avec lui, maintenant qu'elle avait vu de quoi il était capable.  
Aspathia lui avait expliqué que lorsque deux vampires se plaisaient mutuellement, leur odeur et leur sang étaient envoûtants l'un pour l'autre. Néanmoins, si la femelle n'était pas séduite par son semblable, tout chez lui se révélait infect pour cette dernière. Chose qu'elle avait pu vérifier avec Vétalas qu'elle jugeait répugnant, et Fiakr connaissait bien son aversion pour le précité. Heureusement qu'il avait conseillé à Derhen de se nettoyer. La puanteur de Vétélas sur le corps du garçon lui aurait donné la nausée.

L'odeur de Derhen étant appréciable, il était évident qu'elle se délecterait de son fluide vital. Elle craignit cependant de s'engouer de sa saveur, jusqu'à en être dépendante.  
En incluant Vétalas, elle n'avait goûté que deux fois au sang de vampire ; sa première fois datant de sa transformation. Depuis, elle s'était alimentée en chassant des humains, avec ses congénères. Mais si se nourrir de son partenaire était à ce point jouissif, comme ce qu'on lui avait assuré, Elarah ne voudrait plus s'en passer. Ils seraient définitivement liés ; seule la mort pourrait les séparer. Et elle ne souhaitait pas être soumise à un individu qui avait pu autant l'effrayer. Il était loin du mâle au caractère pondéré que l'ancienne souveraine lui avait décrit. _Je me suis bien fait avoir_, songea-t-elle.

« Elarah, lui chuchota-t-il, j'ai été enfermé pas loin de deux mois dans un trou à attendre ce jour. Alors, si tu crois que tu as une chance de m'échapper, tu te trompes. Tu es ma femelle, il va falloir t'y faire. Mords-moi, je te dis. »

Estomaquée, elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à lui répondre par une flopée d'insultes, mais se ravisa. Le coup de pied qu'elle avait tenté de lui envoyer l'avait déjà visiblement agacé. Il pouvait peut-être redevenir ce sauvage qui avait massacré Vétalas, si elle le poussait à bout. Elle ne put toutefois refouler l'envie de lui manifester derechef son désaccord. Aussi se contenta-t-elle de répéter :

« Non.  
— Bien ! » s'exclama-t-il, déterminé à la faire plier.

Le traitement qu'on avait infligé à Derhen l'avait effectivement endurci, sans compter la faim qui le tenaillait. Auparavant, il serait sans doute resté dans un coin à se morfondre de son rejet, jusqu'à en être dingue, mais ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Ils étaient attirés physiquement l'un par l'autre, elle avait survécu à la mutation, et ils étaient tous les deux disponibles. C'étaient les seules conditions requises pour former une paire, dans leur univers. Les sentiments viendraient plus tard. Cette nuit, elle serait à lui.  
Nul besoin de la violenter afin de s'accoupler avec elle. Dès qu'il partagerait ce qui coulait dans ses veines avec sa promise, cela la calmerait ; elle serait plus favorable à une union. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on lui avait raconté, et il l'espérait réellement.  
D'une rapide morsure, il s'écorcha le poignet et laissa son fluide vital se répandre sous le nez de la jouvencelle. Sa réaction fut immédiate : elle s'agita sous lui, respira difficilement et tira frénétiquement sur ses chaînes.

« C'est moi qui ai la clé… » susurra-t-il malicieusement à son oreille.

Il accueillit, amusé, un juron de frustration en retour. Et quand il sentit le corps d'Elarah dégager une chaleur de plus en plus intense, il sourit fièrement. Ce phénomène était typique d'une femelle en état d'excitation. Les effluves sanguines lui chatouillaient les narines et la plongeaient dans l'effervescence, tandis que son ventre criait famine. Elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

« Lâche-toi, reprit-il, d'une voix suave. Tu n'es plus dans le monde des humains. Personne ne te jugera, si tu succombes. »

La jeune fille perdit le contrôle d'elle-même. Encouragée par ses propos, elle posa ses lèvres autour des plaies et aspira avidement. Elle soupira de délice en découvrant la saveur de son sang. Il avait la douceur du sucre et lui insufflait le stupre.  
Derhen la regarda se repaître quelques minutes et décida de la faire boire directement à sa gorge. Il l'incita donc tendrement à lui faire face, et lécha ses blessures au poignet, facilitant la cicatrisation avec sa salive. Il s'allongea ensuite entre ses cuisses, puis lui offrit son cou, en tournant la tête sur le côté. Il ferma les paupières en percevant les petites dents de sa partenaire mordiller sa peau, cherchant instinctivement l'emplacement de la veine réservée aux femelles. Les canines de ces dernières étant plus courtes, seule la jugulaire externe leur était accessible. Il gémit de plaisir lorsqu'elle perça sa chair, et fut en extase à l'instant où elle commença à le sucer. Le fait de nourrir son amante était, de toute éternité, un véritable ravissement pour un mâle ; une satisfaction virile de subvenir aux besoins de sa moitié.

« Je m'occuperai bien de toi, je te le promets. » lui murmura-t-il, la voix troublée par la jouissance de ce moment.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent en entendant Elarah ronronner. Elle n'était plus une demoiselle, fraîchement transformée, qui se refusait à lui d'une manière humaine. Ses barrières psychologiques s'effondraient, au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'alimentait de lui. Elle se soumettrait à ses instincts et deviendrait une femelle à part entière durant leur union ; leur race étant profondément animale.  
Derhen changea soudain leur position, en glissant sur le côté, sans se détacher d'elle. Ainsi couchés sur le flanc, il était plus facile pour lui de la toucher, tandis qu'elle nichait sa figure dans son cou et continuait ses succions.  
Il caressa d'abord sa poitrine, à travers le tissu de son habit, et descendit en dessous de sa taille. Ses seins, petits et fermes, seraient ravissants à contempler quand il la posséderait. Il se délecterait de les voir osciller à chacun de ses coups de reins. Ses hanches généreuses et ses fesses seraient aussi un régal pour ses yeux, en levrette.  
Le vampire s'apprêtait à baisser le sous-vêtement que portait sa promise, après avoir relevé sa robe, lorsqu'il la sentit lécher sa gorge pour soigner sa morsure. Il sourit en la surprenant en train de se passer la langue sur les lèvres, l'œil vif et l'air rassasié. Ses ronrons diminuèrent, désormais qu'elle était comblée.

Encore émoustillée par le goût du fluide vital de Derhen, Elarah soupira de contentement. Elle se rendit alors compte que ce dernier la fixait sans retenue, et s'écarta un peu de lui pour l'observer. D'un geste hésitant, elle effleura son visage, comme pour se l'approprier. Ses sourcils bruns, bien dessinés, accentuaient la clarté de ses iris, qui semblaient pétiller de désir. Son nez fin, presque féminin, contrastait avec une mâchoire carrée. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent finalement sur la bouche charnue de son mâle. Le sourire qu'il lui adressait dégageait quelque chose de sensuel, d'irrésistible.  
La jeune fille s'approcha et suçota la lèvre inférieure du garçon. Puis elle la perça et bu les gouttelettes de sang qui s'en échappaient. Elle éprouva l'excitation que cela lui provoqua, à la façon dont il se colla fiévreusement à elle.  
Derhen l'amena ensuite à accepter son baiser, pendant qu'il ôtait sa lingerie. Chose faite, il parcourut d'une main l'intérieur de ses cuisses et s'attarda sur son sexe. Il perçut l'abondante sécrétion qui témoignait de son exaltation.  
Dans un son érotique, le vampire répandit cette cyprine sur les petites lèvres et le clitoris de sa partenaire, avant d'insinuer son index en elle. Elarah contracta instinctivement son vagin autour de lui. Il inséra un deuxième doigt et débuta des va-et-vient, mais elle émit une brève plainte, en repoussant son bras.  
Il cessa de l'embrasser et lui lança un coup d'œil interrogateur.

« Tu me fais mal. » chuchota-t-elle.

Décontenancé d'avoir été trop rapide en la matière, il se retira d'elle. Sur-le-champ, ses prunelles furent attirées par le sang recouvrant ses deux doigts. Son cœur s'affola, son souffle s'accéléra, et il ne put retenir un faible gémissement d'extase en comprenant que ce liquide était l'hymen de sa promise. La membrane virginale était délicieuse, lui avait-on conté. L'odeur particulièrement capiteuse qui s'en émanait le lui prouvait à présent.  
Enthousiaste, il suça son index et son majeur en exprimant sa délectation dans un râle, sous le regard étonné de sa femelle. L'instant suivant, il se positionna entre les cuisses écartées de celle-ci, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.  
Elarah rougit en sentant son mâle saisir les nymphes de son intimité entre ses lèvres, et commencer de langoureuses aspirations. Elle remua nerveusement sur le matelas, gênée que cette caresse buccale pût lui faire tant d'effets. Une onde de plaisir traversa son ventre, lorsqu'il glissa sa langue en elle, encore et toujours plus loin, léchant avidement chaque perle de sang. Son bassin ondula contre la bouche de son amant, tandis qu'à ses succions se succédaient des pénétrations lascives. Et elle fut profondément déçue au moment où il s'arrêta, ce qu'elle lui fit clairement comprendre, en affichant un air bougon.

Derhen ricana de malice, en constatant la légère frustration de la jouvencelle. Néanmoins, la saveur de son hymen l'ayant prodigieusement mis en appétit, il ne voulut plus attendre. Il lui donnerait satisfaction, tout en se nourrissant d'elle. Il s'allongea donc à nouveau sur le flanc, et la prit dans ses bras. Puis il releva sa cuisse et l'incita à poser sa fine jambe sur lui. Immédiatement, il dirigea sa main vers son clitoris et entama un doux massage, alors qu'il nichait son visage dans son cou. Après avoir humé son parfum, il perça brusquement la chair d'Elarah, lui arrachant un petit cri, et replanta ses canines un peu plus haut, s'assurant d'un maintien.  
Le vampire ne put réprimer un grognement de contentement quand son fluide vital arriva par saccades dans sa bouche. Il crut atteindre le sommet du plaisir sexuel en découvrant son exquise acidité, et aspira frénétiquement, transporté par le ravissement. Il eut le sentiment qu'elle lui faisait l'amour à chaque fois qu'il avalait son sang. Chaque gorgée relevait du divin et réchauffait ses entrailles.  
Il crut pouvoir lire en elle. Ses propres pensées se brouillèrent, devinrent incohérentes, pour être supplantées par les émotions de sa femelle. Il eut l'impression d'être en elle, d'être sur le point de voyager dans son corps. Ce fut euphorisant. La volupté que procurait cette sensation était incoercible. Il aurait voulu se fondre en elle dans la seconde. _Un aperçu de l'orgasme rouge.  
_Subitement, elle s'agrippa à ses chaînes et se blottit davantage contre lui, en bougeant ses hanches d'avant en arrière ; elle allait jouir. Derhen caressa plus intensément son clitoris, et accueillit avec joie l'expression de sa félicité. Le sang qui jaillit à cet instant dans sa bouche eut soudain un goût différent, beaucoup plus fort, presque sucré ; enivrant. C'était le goût de son orgasme. Il poussa un bref ahanement, sous la puissance exaltante générée par cette saveur.  
Il bandait comme jamais.

oOo

Stephan entra dans son logement sans un bruit. En tant qu'actuel dirigeant du clan, il avait hérité des appartements de l'ancienne souveraine. Il s'adossa contre la porte et se prépara mentalement à annoncer à une personne, qui lui était chère, que son destin risquait d'être scellé cette nuit. Fiakr venait de lui rapporter que Derhen semblait en bonne voie pour s'approprier sa femelle.  
Le laisser pourrir dans une cellule aussi longtemps, en l'affamant, avait eu finalement raison de la conscience qui l'avait suivi jusque dans sa nouvelle existence. Cette même conscience qui l'avait conduit à marcher vers le soleil dans son ancienne vie, il y avait de cela vingt ans. Cette âme, chargée de regrets, que Stephan avait fait ensuite se réincarner dans le corps fraîchement décédé d'un enfant de moins de deux ans, à la supplique d'Aspathia.  
Vampire et sorcier de son état, il avait dû faire commerce avec ce que les humains appelaient l'Ange déchu, le Diable, l'Ankou ou encore la Mort, pour réaliser cette tâche. Cependant, tout avait prix.  
Stephan regarda la femme assise sur son lit et s'avança vers elle. Puis il s'agenouilla à ses pieds et lui prit les mains, avant de lui murmurer :

« Ce sera pour cette nuit.  
— Je le sais. Je sens son excitation. »

Il l'observa tendrement et décela dans ses iris marron une nostalgie poignante. La pâleur de son visage était terriblement accentuée par le blond foncé de ses cheveux. Elle savait que ces moments étaient les derniers.

« Il supporte ta disparition. Mieux que ce que je n'aurais cru, reprit-il. Tu ne l'as jamais nourri, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Non, souffla-t-elle. Lui faire croire qu'il n'en était plus digne était plus facile. Si je l'avais fait, il ne s'en serait pas remis. Regarde ce que j'ai dû accomplir pour lui. »

Stephan blottit sa tête contre les genoux de sa semblable.

« Tu ne sais pas encore ce que c'est, car tu n'as pas encore rencontré une femelle à qui plaire, continua-t-elle, en caressant sa chevelure blonde parsemée de blanc, d'un geste fraternel. Tu ne connais pas les orgasmes rouges. Mais, crois-moi, le partage de sang augmente le lien et les sentiments. J'ai éprouvé la souffrance de Derhen au moment où Vétalas lui a annoncé ma mort. »

Le souverain serra la jupe de sa parente, entre ses doigts, et commença à éprouver les premiers spasmes de la tristesse. Puis, totalement secoué par des sanglots, il lui avoua :

« Comment je vais supporter ton absence, Aspathia ? J'aurais pu sacrifier davantage.  
— Tu as déjà abandonné ton immortalité pour mon vœu, le jour où tu as convoqué la Mort. Regarde-toi, tu vieillis comme un mortel depuis presque vingt ans, dit-elle en posant une main sur sa joue.  
— Je te jure que je ferai ça vite. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres.  
— Je le sais. »

_À suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Orgasmes Rouges**_

« Tu veux que je continue ? » demanda Derhen.

Face au consentement d'Elarah, il replaça sa tête entre les cuisses de celle-ci et prolongea son cunnilingus. Il lui avait exprimé son envie de coucher avec elle, une fois qu'elle eût joui, et s'était vu opposer un refus catégorique. Elle n'était pas encore prête à passer à l'acte, d'autant qu'elle venait d'avoir un orgasme. Le mâle, débordant de désir qu'il était, avait alors essayé de la faire sienne sans se préoccuper de son avis. Mais un vilain coup de griffes sur le coin du nez plus tard, juste au niveau de son ecchymose, l'avait douloureusement obligé à revoir ses intentions. Après tout, partir sur de bonnes bases était certainement une meilleure idée. Dès lors, en futur compagnon attentif de la jouvencelle, il s'était appliqué à la lécher, jusqu'à ce qu'il estimât les préparations suffisantes.

« C'était comment ? s'enquit-il, en remontant à hauteur de son visage.  
— Bof !  
— Bof ? répéta-t-il, vexé.  
— Ouais, c'était mieux tout à l'heure. Là, je sens pas grand-chose. »

Son égo éclata en mille morceaux. Ce qu'il croyait être l'afflux de sa cyprine, à l'instant, était-il tout bonnement sa salive ? Était-il à ce point en manque qu'il en bavait, au sens propre du terme ?

« Un petit effort, dit-elle d'un ton condescendant, en lui désignant du menton son entrejambe afin qu'il se remît à l'œuvre. Mets-y la langue au moins.  
— Nan, mais… » souffla-t-il, offensé dans ce qu'il lui restait d'orgueil.

Depuis qu'elle avait compris qu'il ne la brutaliserait pas, Elarah se comportait plus naturellement ; en l'occurrence, comme une vraie peste. Il ne prétendait pas être un expert en matière de cunnilingus, cependant, il avait la nette impression que sa jolie femelle se plaisait à se moquer de lui.

« Tu te fiches de moi, là ? Tu crois que je faisais quoi ? s'irrita-t-il.  
— C'est la question que je me posais. » répondit-elle, sarcastique.

Derhen écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Leur vie de couple s'annonçait difficile, vu leur tempérament respectif. Elle lui en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs. Heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas détachée, car elle aurait assurément trouvé le moyen de filer.

« Bon, ça suffit ! s'exclama-t-il, en la retournant sans ménagement sur le ventre.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?  
— Ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début ! lança-t-il, en déchirant l'arrière de sa robe.  
— Non ! Attends ! »

Il ne l'écouta pas, déterminé à s'accoupler. Aussitôt, il se colla à elle, l'empêchant de bouger, et repéra une tache brunâtre en haut de son dos. Il s'empressa d'y planter ses canines, sachant que sous cette parcelle de peau foncée se cachait une glande qui s'était formée à la mutation. Lorsque celle-ci était stimulée par une morsure, durant quelques secondes, elle libérait une substance apaisante pour la femelle en cas de douleur lors du coït, de par la violence dans leurs rapports.  
Derhen lécha ensuite les petites plaies et vérifia si ladite substance faisait effet, en insérant lentement son majeur et son index en elle. Il l'entendit respirer profondément, ses parois vaginales se resserrèrent, mais elle ne se plaignit pas, comme elle l'avait fait la première fois. Il lui chuchota alors :

« Dis-moi, tu es bien trempée pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas senti grand-chose. »

Elarah l'ignora superbement. Il décela néanmoins son embarras en la voyant rougir, et son souffle devint irrégulier quand il remua ses doigts en elle. Son sexe accueillit ses allées et venues en se contractant davantage. Son enveloppe charnelle dégagea une chaleur étourdissante. Le vampire suait, tandis qu'il n'était même pas encore dans l'effort.  
Afin de l'amener à se donner à lui sans résister, il décida de lui témoigner son affection. Certes, il n'était pas déjà amoureux d'elle, en revanche, son être entier commençait à vibrer pour elle, à éprouver l'irrépressible envie de lui faire l'amour.  
Avec langueur, il embrassa ses épaules, sa nuque, et finit par lui avouer son avidité dans un murmure exalté. Elle lâcha un soupir qui trahit son émoi et dissimula son fin visage dans ses propres mains.  
Il retira ses doigts et, presque machinalement, les porta à ses narines. Il huma longuement le parfum grisant de sa cyprine, puis il effleura ses fesses, répandant çà et là sa sécrétion féminine. Les sens embrasés, il souhaitait la prendre, maintenant, dans cette position animale qu'il adorait.

« Mets-toi sur les genoux, s'il te plaît. » lui demanda-t-il, gentiment.

Elle manifesta son refus, en secouant la tête.

« Tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable.  
— Fous-moi la paix. » marmonna-t-elle.

Elle était excitée par lui ; son corps ne mentait pas. Elle ne parvenait pourtant pas à s'abandonner complètement à lui, sa transformation étant trop récente. Son esprit ne comprenait pas de quelle manière un homme, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, arrivait à éveiller en elle une telle soif sexuelle, une nécessité de le percevoir éjaculer en elle, comme de vulgaires mammifères en rut.  
Les vampires étaient stériles ; elle ne porterait jamais d'enfant. Dès lors, comment était-ce possible qu'elle pût avoir le vif désir d'être fécondée, telle une femelle en chaleurs ? Elle avait véritablement envie qu'il la fît sienne, là, de n'importe quelle façon. Les doigts licencieux de son mâle lui avaient insufflé le besoin d'être possédée. Elle le voulait intégralement dans son ventre, s'entendre gémir sous ses va-et-vient. Elle voulait se faire baiser, tout simplement. Et cette réalité l'effraya, tant, jadis, on lui avait appris que cela relevait du vice.

Derhen la saisit par les hanches, l'enjoignit à s'allonger sur le dos, et la débarrassa des restes de sa robe. Si Elarah s'imaginait que sa passivité le découragerait, elle se trompait. Il s'installa entre ses cuisses et guida son érection vers son intimité. Avec l'extrémité de son vit, il caressa d'abord ses nymphes, s'amusant à les écarter, mêlant son liquide séminal à sa cyprine. Il se délecta de cette vue. Il se glissa ensuite en elle jusqu'à la couronne de son gland, et sortit pour s'insinuer à nouveau, allant toujours plus loin. A chacun de ses retours en elle, son vagin semblait se rétrécir, épousant parfaitement son pénis. Elle devenait si étroite qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps avant de jouir.  
Lorsque sa verge fut à moitié en elle, il s'arrêta et posa les jambes de la jouvencelle sur ses épaules. Il se pencha alors vers elle, prit appui sur le matelas et l'observa. Ses joues étaient en feu ; ses yeux brillaient de lascivité ; sa respiration s'accélérait. Ses parois vaginales se contractèrent encore autour de lui, tandis qu'ils s'échangeaient un regard.  
Gênée qu'il pût voir l'effet qu'il lui faisait, Elarah tourna le visage sur le côté. Il était là, presque totalement en elle, à scruter la moindre de ses réactions. Tout chez elle le réclamait ardemment, exigeait que leur union fût accomplie. Elle s'impatientait de sentir son pubis taper contre le sien, à chaque fois qu'il reviendrait en elle. L'attente de ce moment se transformait en une douce torture, qui décuplait son désir.  
Il réalisa finalement son souhait informulé. D'un coup de reins, il s'enfonça profondément. Elle ferma les paupières et ne put retenir un « humpf », sous l'ardeur de son acte.

Le vampire se retira et se fit sur-le-champ réadmettre en elle, avec la même énergie. Il voulait que le son de sa voix l'accompagnât vers le ravissement. Il continua ses vives pénétrations, ses mouvements se répercutant sur elle. Dans cette position, il pouvait être en elle dans toute son étendue ; son érection la comblait. Son plaisir s'accrut. Il ahana.  
Derhen vit soudain sa femelle tendre les bras en arrière et plaquer ses mains contre le mur afin de ne pas se cogner, de par la fougue de leur rapport. En s'y appuyant, elle repoussa son propre corps vers son partenaire, intensifiant l'impact entre leur sexe.

« Regarde-moi. » susurra-t-il.

La demoiselle lui obéit et le découvrit en train de la contempler passionnellement. Il lui sourit. La vision de son amant, haletant au-dessus d'elle, fut prodigieusement érotique. La sueur perlait sensuellement sur la peau de celui-ci, mouillant quelques-unes des mèches brunes qui balayaient son front. Il diminua sa cadence, mais augmenta la vigueur de ses allées et venues.  
Une sensation délicieuse émoustilla davantage Elarah, quand son mâle se précipita en elle ; son pénis heurtant le fond de son vagin. Elle gémit. Son cœur s'affola, son fluide vital parut s'engouffrer dans ses veines avec euphorie ; son organisme entier fut en extase. Elle eut l'impression d'être complète, en cet instant précis, pendant qu'il la possédait bestialement ; qu'elle était pleine de lui. Elle eut terriblement envie d'atteindre l'orgasme, d'éprouver cette béatitude extrême en le percevant s'imposer en elle. Il lui sembla que son sexe lui-même, telle une entité à part, jouissait de cette verge, de ses va-et-vient, et n'aurait de satisfaction qu'en accueillant son sperme.

« Je vais… venir. » chuchota Derhen, hors d'haleine, en ralentissant.

Essoufflée, elle lui donna son accord en hochant la tête. Il lui écarta les cuisses et s'allongea sur elle, reprenant sa respiration une minute. Le garçon se redressa ensuite et recommença à la pénétrer, brusquement, lui arrachant des petits cris qui résonnèrent dans la pièce. Il se régala du spectacle de ses seins qui bougeaient au rythme de son bassin. Il attendit le moment ultime pour la mordre, juste avant la félicité, et lorsqu'il reconnut un tiraillement significatif dans le bas de son ventre, il planta sans hésiter ses canines dans sa jugulaire.  
Le sang gicla dans sa bouche, stimula fortement ses papilles, réchauffa sa gorge, enflamma ses entrailles. Il eut le sentiment d'être véritablement à sa place, là, le pénis enfoncé en elle. Sa vue se troubla ; il ne discerna plus rien. Subitement, des nuances de rouge se révélèrent à lui. Il crut être projeté dans ce tableau sanguin, tandis que les parois intimes de son amante le rappelaient à la réalité, en exerçant une agréable pression sur son membre.  
Son esprit fut transporté dans le corps de la jeune fille. Il s'introduisit littéralement en elle, circulait avec son sang dans ses veines, voyait le moindre détail d'elle. Ce grain de beauté, là, sur l'épaule gauche ; son cœur qui battait la chamade ; sa poitrine gonflée par l'excitation ; ses tétons roses dressés ; cette mince cicatrice, ici, sur la hanche. Le fluide vital de sa femelle l'amena alors en bas, au niveau de son sexe. Il ressentit n'importe laquelle de ses sensations et poussa un râle quand le plaisir de sa partenaire l'envahit, s'ajoutant au sien. Les émotions d'Elarah déferlèrent en lui, par vagues incessantes. Derhen crut vaciller de par la puissance de cette première expérience. Il était en parfaite fusion avec sa promise.

L'orgasme vint, d'une violence exquise. Le vampire se glissa de façon bestiale en elle, cherchant à jouir profondément dans son vagin. Il gémit comme on pleure en éjaculant, tout en continuant ses coups de reins jusqu'à la fin et, lentement, les adoucit. Instinctivement, il contracta son bas-ventre, délivrant les dernières gouttes de son sperme, et soupira d'aise. Puis il se blottit tendrement contre elle, en soignant les plaies à sa gorge grâce à sa salive.

Derhen voulait rester ainsi éternellement, en elle, son intimité pleine de sa semence et le goût de son sang sur les lèvres. Rien de ce qu'il n'avait vécu n'était comparable à ce qu'il venait de découvrir, pas même ce que l'ancienne souveraine et lui avaient partagé. Chaque parcelle de son être se tendait vers Elarah, était ivre d'elle. Il communiait avec elle. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais une forme différente d'attachement. Quelque chose de viscéral, qui le prenait aux tripes et perturbait son âme. Une attirance physique et spirituelle, si intense, que son seul désir était de passer des siècles à se consacrer à sa compagne, à revivre ces instants durant lesquels il voyageait dans son organisme et se mêlait à elle.  
Ce que la morale des Hommes condamnait, jugeant cette inclination à la fornication comme un vice, fut selon lui le plus saint des délices. Pas de mensonge ou de simulation dans cette relation, car il pouvait lire en elle. Générés par le sang et la luxure, ces purs ravissements avaient un nom. Les orgasmes rouges. Sa conscience rejeta l'humain qu'il avait été et embrassa son côté animal. Rien n'aurait plus d'importance que sa femelle. Il tuerait impitoyablement pour elle, s'il le fallait. Son existence avait enfin trouvé un but.

oOo

La Mort apparut dans la chambre du souverain, complètement nue. La pudeur lui était inconnue. Couchée sur le lit, elle suçait encore sur ses doigts le sang de sa victime précédente. Ayant l'apparence d'une femme rousse de trente ans, seuls son teint effroyablement cadavérique et sa puanteur la distinguaient des vivants. Elle observa d'une manière glaciale le couple enlacé à ses côtés. Un rictus déforma sa figure en le reconnaissant.

« C'est donc l'heure. » lâcha-t-elle.

Elle se redressa, s'approcha d'Aspathia et la renifla comme un chien.

« Ce que tu sens bon ! Je vais adorer ça ! » se réjouit-elle.

Stephan incita promptement sa parente à se lever et lui murmura :

« Pardon. »

D'un coup rapide, il perfora sa cage thoracique et agrippa son cœur. Il échangea avec elle un ultime regard empreint d'affection, puis, d'un geste sec, lui arracha son organe vital. Elle cracha du sang et tomba inerte dans ses bras, les yeux exorbités. La Mort afficha clairement son mécontentement.

« Tu veux m'ôter tout le plaisir ?  
— Je sais ce que tu fais à ceux qui passent un marché avec toi, répliqua-t-il.  
— Ce sont vos cris que je préfère.  
— Tu voulais sa vie et son âme, prends-les. Tu n'avais pas exigé qu'elle soit consciente.  
— Tu n'auras pas cette chance, lorsque ce sera ton tour. » pesta-t-elle, en attrapant l'ancienne dirigeante.

Elle força le corps de celle-ci à s'agenouiller, en le maintenant dans cette position grâce à ses sombres pouvoirs. De son index, elle traça une ligne circulaire sur la tête d'Aspathia, et sourit en entendant un craquement d'os. Du sang coula de la profonde entaille qu'elle venait de créer. La Mort empoigna les cheveux mi-longs de la femme et tira violemment, détachant son cuir chevelu. Elle le lança à terre et retira le haut de la boîte crânienne avec les membranes, derniers obstacles à son mets favori ; le siège de la psyché. Elle en appréciait le parfum, quand elle remarqua que Stephan quittait la pièce. Immédiatement, elle le figea sur place.

« Tu pensais me laisser ?  
— Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. » répondit-il, froidement.

Elle rit et le ramena brutalement à ses côtés avec sa magie noire.

« Tu resteras là. Ce n'est pas souvent que j'ai de la compagnie lors de mes repas. » dit-elle, d'un ton amusé.

Les sorciers et ceux qui avaient pactisé avec la Mort, par leur intermédiaire, étaient les seuls à pouvoir déceler sa présence.

« À défaut de ses hurlements, reprit-elle, je me régalerai de ta terreur. Et je vais t'obliger à me contempler à l'œuvre. »

Horrifié à l'idée d'assister à ce spectacle, il essaya de se dégager, en vain. Le souverain ne pouvait plus bouger, immobilisé par des liens invisibles qui l'enserraient davantage au moindre de ses mouvements. Il n'arrivait même plus à cligner des paupières ou à parler. Il la vit alors plonger ses doigts dans le crâne de sa parente et, dans un son visqueux, découper un morceau de cerveau. Elle le croqua, en soupirant de délectation.

« Les damnés ont décidément le meilleur des goûts. »

Le cou de la Mort s'allongea soudain ; sa mâchoire s'agrandit ; ses dents se transformèrent en pointes acérées. Elle poussa un râle guttural et se précipita sur la cervelle d'Aspathia. Elle la dévora, mâchant grossièrement. Le vampire eut des nausées, mais dut ravaler son vomi, ses lèvres étant scellées. Il transpirait d'écœurement.  
Subitement, quelque chose chercha à s'extraire du corps de la Mort, au niveau de ses hanches. Sa peau ondula affreusement et finit par se déchirer brusquement. Elle accoucha de deux têtes, chauves, plus hideuses que la sienne. Les pustules, recouvrant leur visage, déformaient leurs traits ; du pus suintant çà et là de leurs lésions. Reliées chacune à la Mort par une longue gorge, elles se dressèrent fièrement au-dessus de l'ex-dirigeante du clan. Elles commencèrent par lécher celle-ci et affichèrent un sourire malsain, avant de se jeter sur leur proie. Elles ouvrirent férocement son ventre, répandirent au sol ses entrailles, se battirent comme des animaux pour en avoir la primeur. Elles se partagèrent finalement son intestin ; l'avalant en aspirant. Elles mangèrent ses seins en les mordant et les gobant. Elles arrachèrent ses bras, les rongèrent jusqu'à l'os. Leur festin ne faisait que débuter.  
Le bruit de chairs déchiquetées résonna atrocement aux oreilles de Stephan. Il pleura de répulsion, d'épouvante, en les regardant dépecer Aspathia. Son cœur cria son tourment.  
Il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

_À suivre…_


End file.
